


A New Beginning

by Bunny_Hoarder



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Hoarder/pseuds/Bunny_Hoarder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kid and Crona romance fanfic that I started writing on fanfiction.net and then got bored.... so I decided to transfer it over here along with my other works. both characters are of age, so calm down before you start throwing out trigger warnings. Reminder: I wrote this when I was in like the 7th grade, so the beginning is trash, lmao, but it does get better. Promise... I don't know what younger me was thinking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner and a Show

'Maybe I should be polite and invite him to dinner and introduce myself.' The young shinigami named Death the Kid thought to himself.  
The pink haired boy he was thinking of shifted nervously in his chair not focusing on anything in particular.  
Finally the bell rang and Kid walked over to the boy named Crona.  
"Crona I want you to come over to my house at precisely 8:00 tonight understand?" Kid asked.  
"W-Why?" Crona asked worried about why Kid would want him to come over.  
"I want to invite you to dinner at my house." Kid responded.  
"B-but why?" Crona asked.  
"Please just be there." and with that statement Kid walked away and out the classroom door.

* * *

 

Crona gently knocked on the gigantic,symmetrical door that belonged to Kid's mansion. Suddenly the door opened revealing Kid in plain black shorts with a matching T-shirt. "Come on inside Crona." Kid said as he walked away, leaving the young boy to follow after. Nervously Crona walked inside following Kid down a long black hallway with symmetrical pictures. Kid stopped at the middle door.

"Here we are." he said as he opened the door revealing a giant table with 8 chairs on each side although there was only 3 people that lived in Kid's house plus 6 helpers which made 9 people total but still there were 32 chairs. Kid took a seat in one of the chairs and motioned for Crona to sit across from him.  
Crona sat across from Kid but one seat to the shifted nervously in his chair not trying to look at the handsome boy sitting across from him.

"Crona would you mind moving one chair to the left please?" Kid asked politely. His OCD was acting up again.  
Slowly Crona got up and moved one chair to the left. Kid stared at the small fragile little boy with pink hair cut in all angles. He was wearing his usual black dress but somehow it looked different. It looked cleaner.

"Crona would you like to sit next to me?" Kid asked standing up and pulling the chair out next to him. Crona walked around the table to Kid and sat down in the chair.

Kid pushed the chair in and sat down and smiled. "We are ready now."he called out towards the large doors across from two doors opened simultaneously by two twin butlers with matching symmetrical chefs came in following the two butlers with trays of food. The chefs stopped and two maids came around. One was holding a pitcher of red wine. Kid nodded and the chefs proceeded with placing the plates of food onto the table in front of Kid and Crona. Kid picked up his fork and Crona did the same a little unsure of himself. They began eating. As Crona took his very first bite of the chicken his mouth exploded with unbelievable flavor. "T-This is really good."Crona said trying to avoid stuttering in front of Kid. Kid nodded and finished eating. Crona set his fork down and looked at Kid wondering what has going to happen next.

"Would you like to join me on the balcony?" Kid asked looking at Crona with gentle, loving eyes.

"Um ok." Crona was surprised that he could answer Kid without stuttering.

Kid stood up and held his hand out for Crona's. Nervously Crona took Kid's hand and was led out to a humongous balcony that would made you feel like an ant compared to an elephant.

"Wow this is amazing." Crona said looking down over the edge.

"You're not stuttering anymore Crona that's good. I'm glad." Kid said walking up behind Crona and wrapped his arms around Crona's small, feminine waist.

Surprisingly Crona didn't jump at the touch instead he leaned his head back onto Kid's shoulder and closed his eyes."That's because when I'm with you I feel different special somehow." Crona turned around and looked into Kid's deep gold eyes. Kid did something that you or Crona would never think of a shinigami like Kid would do.

He gently pulled Crona closer to his body, looked into his eyes for a moment and kissed him like no one has ever been kissed before. Kid's lips were soft and gentle but you could feel the love, passion and desire that he had for Crona. Slowly Kid pulled away blushing not looking at Crona. "I'm sorry I couldn't control myself."Kid mumbled trying pulling away gently but Crona held his left sleeve with his hand Kid looked at him. Crona was blushing a slight rose color and was looking at Kid with sweet soft eyes. "Don't apologize for giving me the best moment of my life." Crona pulled Kid close holding his hand above his head and wrapped the other arm around his waist kissing him the same way Kid kissed Crona a moment before.


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn.... Virgin me writing porn. very sorry.

"Crona please it's too late for you to be walking all the way to the DWMA all by yourself." Kid whined which was something he didn't do to often."Kid you and me both know that I can handle myself."Crona said matter-of-factly. "I know but please stay the night." Kid cooed wrapping his arms around Crona's waist and kissing his forehead gently. Crona blushed and finally nodded his head and let Kid drag him back inside. Kid walked upstairs with Crona following stopped at a door in the middle of the hall. "This will be your room for the night." Kid opened the door and Crona walked inside. "My room is across the hall. If you need anything just let me know." Crona nodded as Kid closed the door.

* * *

Crona tossed and turned unable to sleep because of the dreams. They weren't always the same but they ended the same would be running away and he would hear Medusa-sama calling his name. Suddenly he would trip and his heart was racing. Medusa would appear in front of him and laugh. "No one will ever love as much as me so stop trying to make him love you." Crona woke up panting and his heart was needed someone to talk to. Slowly he got up and walked to the door opening it. He walked across the hall and went to knock on Kid's door but hesitated afraid that Kid would just tell him to go back to bed. He took a chance and knocked gently on the door. He opened it carefully. Kid's room was exactly how you would imagine it. There was a large, black bed in the middle of the room with matching black nightstand with white matching lamps on either side. There were two square windows behind the nightstand covered with thick black velvet curtains. In the middle of the large bed laid a sleeping boy. His pale skin contrasted with the black blankets so perfectly that it made you want to cry.

"Kid?" Crona called out quietly not wanting to wake the shinigami.

"Hmm?" Kid said sleepily.

"C-Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream." Crona said looking at the floor.

"Of course."Kid answered pulling back the black comforter. Crona walked forward towards Kid and crawled into bed next to him. He laid his head on the pillow while Kid watched him with sleepy gold eyes and a smile on his face. Crona watched him smiling back.  
Kid folded his arms and laid them on top of the pillow and laid on his stomach looking at Crona.  
"Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?" "U-um it's kind of personal."he said. "You can tell me. I won't judge I promise." Kid crossed his heart in an X formation.  
"Well it's kind of hard to explain." Crona mumbled.  
"Cronaaaaa." Kid whined.  
"Well it starts with me running away from M-Medusa and then I trip and she stands over me laughing saying that no one loves me as much as she did and then I wake up." Crona said close to tears. Kid stared at Crona for a minute and then pulled the boy close to his bare chest and kissed his head gently.  
"Crona." he whispered.  
"Kid?" Crona asked.  
"Crona she's wrong." Kid replied.  
"How do you that it's not true?" Crona asked looking up at Kid.  
"I know because I love you Crona with all of my heart and soul." Kid said blushing. He slowly leaned down and tilted Crona's head up and kissed him softly.  
"K-kid." Crona mewed quietly.  
"Yes my little pink rose." Kid mumbled as he kissed down to Crona's neck.  
"Take me please. Take me here and now. I need and want to feel you inside of me please."Kid blushed furiously as Crona said the last sentence."Are you sure Crona this is a big step and I want you to be completely sure."Crona kissed Kid pulling him on top. "Kid I want this."

"Ok just as long as your sure you want to." he leaned in and gently started to kiss his neck. Crona moaned and tilted his head allowing Kid more access. Crona flipped them over and straddled Kid's waist. Kid blushed. He leaned up to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Crona's tiny waist and kissed him everywhere. Slowly Crona raised his arms allowing Kid to take off his shirt and kiss more skin. Kid gently took one of Crona's nipples into his mouth and gently sucked on it until it was hard. He repeated this process with the other. All while he was doing this Crona was moaning and running his hands through Kid's hair. 

They both laid down and continued stripping each other until both boys were completely naked under Kid's blankets. They continued kissing while Kid climbed on top and started to grind his dick against Crona's, making him moan loudly into Kid's pulled Crona's legs up gently over his shoulders."Are you ready?" Kid asked and Crona nodded. Kid slowly began to push his way into Crona's body. He moaned at the tightness and didn't notice that Crona was in pain until Crona bit his shoulder to help ease the pain. "I'm sorry Crona. It will feel really good soon. I promise." He kissed Crona softly and waited until the young boy was adjusted before he started to gently thrust in and out. "Ahh!" Crona moaned because Kid had hit his prostate quite hard. Kid moaned as he kissed Crona and started to thrust harder and deeper into the young rosette. Kid pounded Crona's prostate repeatedly and started to jerk Crona off. Crona moaned and almost screamed at the feeling of it all. He came really hard onto Kid's face and chest. Blushing Crona tried his best to apologize but couldn't do it through his panting. Kid laid down next to Crona after wiping himself free of cum. Both lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blah blah blah, relationships, feelings, murr. Also, Hannah is from black butler ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. To be honest I was focusing on another one of my stories. Thanks for waiting for the new chapter, reviewing and punching that little favorite button like a boss! Please review and message me if you have any thoughts on how you would like the story to go or if you have any advice for me. Now continuing on to why you guys are really here. Here's the new chapter to A New Beginning. I hope you enjoy it.

Crona opened his eyes slowly. Kid was staring at him with a slight smile on his face. "Morning." Kid said looking at Crona lovingly. Crona yawned and stretched. "Morning Kid."Crona said. "Your so cute." Kid said brushing a strand of Crona's hair out of his eyes. He then kissed Crona who had his eyes closed and was blushing. Kid pinned Crona's arms above him and kissed Crona's neck. Crona mewed and looked at Kid. He kissed Kid's lips and blushed. Suddenly there was knock at the door. "Ugh. Who is it?" Kid asked turning to the door. A small female voice responded. It was one of Kid's maids named Hannah. "Young master? Lord Death is calling for you." she stated. She hen turned on her heel and walked silently down the hallway to prepare everyone's breakfast.

"I wonder what my father could want." Kid said kissing Crona again, making him blush, and getting up to get dressed. Crona rolled over and pulled the covers up to his nose and closed his drifted off to sleep. Kid walked over in his usual outfit and kissed Crona's head. "Sleep tight my little pink rose." Kid smiled and pulled the covers over Crona more and walked over to the door opening it and walking out into the hallway. Liz and Patty were waiting for him downstairs."Are you two ready to leave?" Kid asked walking down the last two and Patty nodded. "Good then let's get going." Kid said opening the door. All three of them walked outside and Kid locked the door.

* * *

Crona woke up a few hours after Kid had left. He sat up and yawned. 'I wonder what Lord Death wanted Kid for.' he thought to himself. Crona looked down and remembered that he was naked. Suddenly the door opened and Hannah walked in. "Oh excuse me. I didn't realize that the young master had company. I was just in here to collect the laundry." She bowed and picked up the laundry basket and left the room closing the door behind her.

Crona blushed and hid underneath the stayed there until she left. Once he heard the door close he removed the covers from on top of his head. He sat back up and looked down to the floor where Kid had thrown his clothes. He blushed remembering how he and Kid had made love. He touched his lips which tingled from the effect of Kid's kisses. He remembered how he had blushed when Kid kissed down his neck and how Kid had touched him.

The was a knock at the door that shook him from his thoughts. "Y-yes?" He called out a little unsure of what to do. Hannah opened the door with a tray of food for Crona. "I hope this will be satisfactory for you sir." She said not looking at Crona. She was a short woman with straight pixie-like hair that stopped at her shoulders. She always had a natural blush to her. She was quite beautiful. She had glowing gold eyes that resembled Kid's. "Um excuse me but are you any chance related to Kid?" Crona asked looking at her. "No i am not related to the Young Master." She responded looking at Crona for a minute then she suddenly looked down at the tray blushing. 'He seems sad about something.' Hannah thought to herself.

"You're a lonely child aren't you?" She asked him. He looked at her and then looked down. "Yes I am quite lonely. Ah! B-but I have gotten better. Now I have friends and teachers who care about me." He said looking at the floor and he fidgeted a bit. Hannah walked over and placed her hands on either side of Crona's held Crona to her chest. He looked up at her curious about why she was doing something nice for him. After all he was the meister of the demon sword Ragnarök. "But you lack something huh?" she said looking at him. "Yeah." He agreed. "What about your mother and father? Where are they?" She asked letting him go and chose instead to sit next to him on the bed.

"M-my mother was abusive to me. She would call me names and lock me in a dark room because I couldn't kill a rabbit. As for my father. I've never met him. My mother,Medusa, never mentioned him. When I would ask she would ignore me." Crona started to tear up at the memories. Suddenly Hannah pulled Crona to her chest again and sat with him in between her legs. "Shh it's ok. She can't get you anymore. Your safe here. I'll protect you. I will be a mother to you. I will show you a mother's love. I have always wanted a child but I haven't been able to bear one." She said kissing Crona's head lightly. She let him sit up and he stared at her with tears streaming down his face. "Come now don't cry Crona." She said wiping his tears away with the stroke of her hand. "H-how do you know my name?" Crona asked a little curious.

"I know many things about you. I know that your 15 years old. I know that you're the meister to the demon sword Ragnarök. I know that you have a crush on my young master. Like I said I know many things about you but don't worry I won't tell a living soul about your crush on the young master." Hannah winked and stood up. She walked towards the door and opened it ready to leave. "I'm sorry to have kept you from your meal. I meant what I said Crona about being a mother to you. You can give me your answer whenever you're ready." With that statement Hannah walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.


	4. The Start of Something Special

Crona stared for a minute at the door after the maid had left. "How does she know so much about me?" He wondered aloud. He shrugged off the feeling and looked down at the meal he Hannah had left him with. The large glass plate had bacon, eggs and some strange-looking pancake things. There were strawberries and assorted fruits in a bowl off to the side on the tray. Crona smiled at how well the meal on the tray was balanced. Everything had an equal flavour balance with the next one. The strawberries weren't too sweet and went well with the pancakes things. ' _I'll have to ask Kid what these are.'_ Crona thought to himself. After finishing his meal he stood up and sighed. "Well I can't really put my same clothes back on." Crona stood there for a moment before his eyes wandered over to Kid's closet door. "I wonder if he'd mind if I borrowed some clothes. I mean we did sleep together last night so I don't think he would, but then again, sleeping with someone is almost complete polar opposites with wearing their clothes." Crona pondered whether to grab a pair of clothes. As he did this he chewed lightly on the inside of his cheek.

Crona finally made up his mind and walked towards the closet door. He's heart raced slightly, not knowing what to expect. Kid always gave off the impression that he was a clean freak and everything had to be symmetrical but that wasn't the case when it came to Kid's bedroom. The furniture was in line with each other but there were random cups on the dresser and nightstand, clothes laid strewn out across the floor. It was obvious that the one who had taken them off was obviously too exhausted and didn't really have the energy to throw the clothes into a laundry basket. Crona chuckled and opened the wooden door and looked around at the clothes. There were shirts organized by season and color. The jackets were behind the clothes and followed the same organization pattern. Pants were laid neatly on a shelf below the shirts. There were mostly black jeans and dress pants.

Crona picked out a black, V-neck t-shirt and a pair of black shorts that he had found among the pants. He quickly slipped on the clothes after digging through Kid's dresser for boxers. The drawer was a mess so it took a while but after about 30 minutes Crona was fully dressed. He opened Kid's bedroom door a crack wide enough for his eye to peek through. He watched for anyone before opening the door and creeping out like a frightened deer or how a fangirl creeps out of her room after her family has gone out grocery shopping. (A/N: I actually creep out of my room like a scared kitten when my parents leave) He slowly made his way to a staircase and peered over the edge of the railing. "Can I help you find something?" A voice asked behind him. Crona squeaked and turned around coming face to face with Hannah.

"Oh Hannah, it's just you." Crona said relieved, placing his hand lightly on his chest. His heart had practically jumped to his throat. Hannah smiled softly and bowed. "Sorry if I startled you. The Young master just arrived home and is in his study. If you'd like I can escort you there." She said holding her hand out and motioning down the stairs. Crona smiled and nodded as he started to descended down the stairs. "Hannah?" he asked in a timid voice. "Hmm?" she responded looking over at him. "How did you get that bandage on your eye?" he asked. She touched the bandage on her eye lightly. "Oh this? I had a master before Kid-sama who was abusive and gouged my eye out." Crona cringed as he imagined having his eye gouged out. "Did it hurt?" He asked when they hit the floor. "No it didn't hurt. I am not human you see so I do not feel physical pain." She smiled sweetly and led the way to the study. "You're not human?" He asked in surprise. "No I am not but that is a story for a different day. I will tell you all about myself someday but not today." She stopped in front of a large wooden door. She bowed and smiled, hugging Crona gently before letting him go. "I hope you and i can be good friends, Crona." She said as her hands trialed down his arms and held his hands. "You can knock when you want." She walked off and turned around the corner, leaving Crona there in the middle of the hallway by himself.

Crona took a deep breath before knocking on the door lightly. "Come in." Answering a familiar voice. Crona opened the door slowly and walked in, closing it behind him. He gasped in awe as he looked at Kid's study. There were bookshelves at least 5 shelves high. The books were organized from tallest first and then decreased in size as you went along. Kid looked up from the paper he was holding and smiled. "I was wondering when you'd get up and start exploring my little rose. Do you like the home? Have you eaten at all today?" He stood up from his desk and walked forward, wrapping an arm gently around Crona's waist and kissed his forehead softly. Crona blushed and smiled. "Yeah, I like it a lot. Ah, Hannah brought me here. She brought my breakfast a while ago. There were pancake things on the plate but they were thinner and didn't taste right. I was wondering if you knew what they were? Hannah and I talked for a little while. She told me, just now in the hallway, that she wasn't human. If she's not human than what is she?"

Kid nodded and smiled. "Yes, I know what they are called. It's blini. It's a sort of Russian pancake. You've met Hannah? That's surprising that she talked to you. She doesn't talk much to anyone except for me. As for your other question, I think it'd be better if she told you herself what she was. Do you want to join me for a walk in the garden?" Kid held his hand out and smiled when Crona took it. "I would love to take a walk with you." Crona responded.


	5. Something Special at the Halloween Party

Crona fidgeted lightly as he looked into the mirror. A form-fitting white dress hugged his body with matching lace gloves and stockings. On top of his head was a pair of white cat ears and a robotic twitching tail swished behind him. "Miss Maka... Are you sure Kid will like this?" He bit his lip nervously and watched his reflection. "Trust me Crona, I've known Kid for a long time. This will make him a blushing, stuttering mess." Maka assured the fidgeting boy as she searched through her closet for a pair of shoes that Crona could both manage to walk and dance in. There was a Halloween dance at Death Academy and Crona really wanted to impress Kid with his outfit. So he asked Maka for her assistance. The girl nearly exploded with joy. Now here they were getting ready for the party.

"Found 'em!" Maka reappeared out of the closet holding a pair of two-inch white wedges with straps around the ankles. Crona turned his attention from his reflection in the mirror to look at Maka and the shoes skeptically. "Are you sure I can walk in those?" Crona seemed a little cautious about the shoes. He'd never walked in anything bit his boots or bare foot so he worried he was going to break an ankle or something. "Trust me Crona, you can manage this." Maka assured him. "Here try them on." Crona nodded and carefully slid the shoes onto his feet. They fit perfectly and felt sturdy enough for him to walk in.

There was a knock at the door and Soul peered his head through the crack of the door. "Maka? Are you guys ready? The cab is here." He opened the door a little wider and glanced at Crona's outfit. "Wow. A kitty? That's pretty cool. It kinda suits you." He complimented as he leans against the door frame. Crona blushed a faint rose color and looked at the floor in embarrassment. "T-Thank you Soul." He replied. Maka straightened her hat and turned around. "Alright I'm ready to go." She took Crona's hand and Soul's as she walked down the hallway. "Blair be good, no boys!" She called over her shoulder as a reminder to the other resident of their apartment. Blair huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know."

The cab ride was rather long due to all the traffic of people trying to get to the party on time. The trio finally arrived at the Academy after making many detours and taking side streets. Soul took out his wallet and paid the driver as Crona and Maka stepped out and began to climb up the stairs to the entrance. He quickly caught up to them and put his hands into his suit pockets. His bow tie was really starting to bother him. His red eyes searched the crowd after they made their way into the main plaza. He quickly wandered over to join some of the other students in being a wall flower.

Kid was talking to a few professors when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He politely excused himself from the conversation and walked towards Crona who was blushing shyly. Kid has heard about Maka's choice for Crona's outfit by a few students in the hallway. He decided to match his darling rose. He adorned a black conductor suit with a black tail sticking out of the bottom of the coat. Black ears were placed carefully on top of his head so that it appeared they were real. He had black whiskers drawn on with eyeliner by Liz. He smiled and took Crona's hand carefully. "I'm so glad you made it." He murmured into Crona's ear as he led the other teen to the dance floor.

Many people cleared a small space in the middle of the room so the couple could dance easily without worrying about knocking into something. Lord Death stood at the top of the stairs and leaned over the railing, watching his son and his lover twirl about having a good time. Stein approached the Headmaster, carrying two glasses of champagne. He handed one glass to the elder shinigami. The drink was greatly appreciated and was lightly sipped."They look like they are having a good time." Stein remarked glancing a look over at Lord Death. "How are you holding up?" He asked glancing over at him. "You know I've decided that I'll let them be happy. Kid deserves to be in love and it shouldn't matter to me what gender his lover is. I should only worry about the important things right now and let them have fun." Lord Death smiled lightly as he watched Kid laugh and twirl Crona around. "It's been a while since I've seen him smile like that." Stein chuckled and sipped his champagne. "Yeah."

* * *

The dance ended after two hours and resulted in many teachers sure to have hangovers in the next day. Crona and Kid were out on the balcony, holding hands and watching the stars. "Tonight was fun." Kid said softly, glancing over at Crona. "Mhm." Crona said in agreement. He was deeply content on the stars. It made him so curious to know what was out there beyond the Earth. A whole universe, expanding and constantly changing. Was there life out there? What were other solar systems like? He had so many questions. Kid chuckled and looked back up at the sky, knowing he wasn't going to get more than two words out of Crona at the moment so he simply waited for now.

Lord Death took a deep breath and walked out to the balcony where his son and lover were gazing up at the stars. "You know it's a nice night out." He chuckled when Kid jumped and turned around. Crona was more relaxed with his turn. "Good evening sir." He responded politely, giving a small bow. Lord Death chuckled and ruffled Crona's hair lightly, careful not mess up the ears on his head. "Good evening to you too." He said giving a small head nod of his own. "Dad? What are you doing out here and why are you being so nice?" Kid asked, cautious of his father's new-found liking to his boyfriend.

"I came to tell you that I give you and Crona my blessing. I will not interfere with your relationship anymore, kiddo. As long as your happy that is all a parent can wish for." He ruffled Kid's hair in the same way and let out a small chuckle when Kid huffed and desperately tried to fix his hair to an appropriate state. "So wait that's it? You're just going to say okay?" Kid sounded surprised at his father for making such an important decision so quickly. Shinigami-Sama nodded his head and smiled lightly at the two boys. "Yes. I gave it much thought and took your feelings into consideration and I've decided that your happiness is more important than my silly paranoia." Lord Death smiled and began walking back inside. "Have a nice night you two, don't stay up too late."

Kid nearly fainted when his father had left. He was so overjoyed that he could barely contain himself. He took a glance over at Crona who was grinning so hard it put Mr. Cheshire to shame. Kid pulled his grinning kitten close and kissed him softly. "I don't think this night could get any better..." He said as he brushed a strand of Crona's hair from his eyes. "Actually there's once more thing I wanna do before the night is over." Crona said quietly, hoping Kid's shoulder would muffle his voice into unintelligible murmurs. Kid raised an eyebrow and looked down at Crona curiously. "What was that?" He asked and was answered when Crona planted a soft kiss to the sensitive spot on his neck, under his collar. Crona pulled back and looked up at Kid hopefully. "Let's go get a taxi." Kid laughed as he picked up Crona and walked into the school.

The two teenagers had a pretty heavy make-out session in the back of the Taxi cab and were practically naked by the time they reached Kid's bedroom. The only source of light was the moon beams streaming inside the room through the breaks in the curtains. THe entire scene made Crona blush and cover his face. Kid, who was kissing down Crona's stomach, looked up and noticed his lover's face was covered. He moved Crona's hands away gently. "Don't hide your face from me..." Kid sealed the request with a kiss. Crona nodded and mewed lightly as the fake tail twitched against his thighs. Kid smiled and looked down at his kitten. "This is the most amazing Halloween yet."


	6. Unexpected Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: -insert maniacal laughter here- Hey you lovely readers, guess who's back! :D That's right! Its been over a year huh? Whoa time does fly... Anyway here's a new chapter for you :D and I won't regular promise updates buuuut I will try to update occasionally... Annnywho I'm glad you guys have stuck with this for so long and wow! This has 7,000 view o^o I luvs you. Now onto why you guys are really here... Here is A New Beginning Chapter 6. -poof-

Crona woke up the next morning and stretched lightly. His back popped a few times and he let out a whine in comfort as his muscles relaxed. He got up and wandered over to the window to close the curtain from the intruding dawn. As he turned to go back to bed felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist gently and a pair of soft lips kiss his cheek. "Mornin'," Kid muttered, his voice heavy with sleep. Crona smiled and relaxed into the body behind him. "Good morning," Crona responded, turning to kiss his boyfriend properly.

The two shared a quiet moment in each others arms, completely content with staring into each others eyes and giving soft touches before separating to get dressed. The boys walked out of Kids bedroom and made their ways down the stairs to the kitchen. "So what is on the agenda for today?" Crona asked in a quiet tone as he slid onto one of the bar stools lightly. "Uhh I don't know. We could go to the park or something like that. I know you said that you wanted to go shopping for stuff right? We can do that today if you want." Kid responded as he searched through the fridge and the cabinets for adequate items to cook for breakfast. "Yeah that sounds nice." Crona got up from the bar stool and smiled when Kid gave him a curious look.

"My stomach hurts." He explained quickly and made his way back upstairs to the bathroom. "Do you want me to bring you some medicine?" Kid called up at the stairs as Crona rounded the corner. "No thank you. I'm just going to go lay down for a bit." Kid gave a disapproving look to the wall but shrugged it off. "Crona has been acting weird lately huh?" Liz said as she walked into the living room from her room. She gave a big yawn and stretched. Kid looked to his taller weapon and gave a slight nod. "Yeah he has. I wonder if he ate something weird."

Liz shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno but if he did wouldn't it be out of his system by now? I mean this has been going on for three weeks now and food poisoning doesn't usually last that long does it?" Kid shook his head as the two made their way back into the kitchen. "No it doesn't." He agreed and took a seat where Crona had sat. "Maybe you should ask your father about it. It could have something to do with the black blood. Kid nodded his head and ate a piece of toast with butter on it as he thought. "I will go ask him later today if Crona doesn't feel up to going anywhere today."

Liz smiled and ruffled his hair as she passed by with a piece of toast in her own mouth. "Good luck Kiddo." She chuckled and walked back to her room. Kid let out a disgruntled huff and fixed his hair as well as he could without a brush. "Weirdo..." He muttered and ate in silence. After he had eaten his fill he walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on the bedroom door. "Crona?" He asked curiously, walking into his room. He was surprised not to see the familiar faint pink hair peeking out from under the blanket.

He walked in a few steps and then turned his attention to the moans of discomfort coming from his connected bathroom. He rapped lightly on the door with his hand. "Crona? Are you okay?" Crona, meanwhile was taking a break from throwing up his stomach contents. He didn't understand why he was sick almost every morning for the past 3 weeks. It hadn't started randomly or out of the blue. He began feeling nauseous about a month ago but had simply brushed it off as nerves of dating Lord Death's only son. When he heard Kid knock on the door it shook him from his thoughts and he flushed the toilet of the bile. He stood up shakily and rinsed his mouth out before brushing his teeth quickly. "Yeah just a little stomach nausea." He opened the door and smiled.

Kid noticed the bags under Crona's eyes and the greenish color to his complexion. He raised his hand and felt Crona's forehead gently with the back of his hand. "You aren't running a fever so maybe you should just try to lay down for a bit. I'm going to go out to the store and run a few errands. Is there anything you want me to get?" Crona shook his head and walked over to the bed with Kid. "No not really." He got under the covers ad curled up in a ball. Laying down helped calm his stomach a bit.

Kid smiled and brushed his hand through Crona's hair. "Okay well I'll be back in a few hours. Liz and Patty are downstairs so if you need anything they are here." He smiled and kissed Crona's forehead gently before getting up and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and popped into Liz's room to let her know that Crona was laying down before heading out to DWMA. He wanted to ask his father about Crona's condition so he would be able to find the appropriate medication. As he approached the front doors of the DWMA he noticed strange cars parked out front. "Hmm..." Kid mused and continued up to his father's office. He went to go knock on the door but stopped as he heard voices from the other side. He pressed his ear to the door and tried to make out the voices.

They were talking about Medusa, Crona and the Black Blood but that was all he could make out. Kid decided it was better to wait out a few feet away from the door rather than have someone open it and he come tumbling in. He stood behind a pole for about half an hour before the door opened. He squinted around the corner of the pole to catch a glimpse of the men. They were dressed in black suits and looked very suspicious. Kid waited until they all had passed before heading to his father's office. "Hello father. Who were those men that just left?" He asked as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Kid we need to talk." Lord Death responded and sat in a chair opposite of his son. "What about?" Kid sat forward a bit, curious. "The witch Medusa has been spotted around Death City." Kid's golden eyes widened and he stood up immediately. "What?! What is she coming for?!" Lord Death looked directly into his son's eyes. "Crona.." He siad in a serious, grim voice.


	7. The Unexpected Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HAHAHAHA yo. Guess who finally got a laptop and decided to start typing again? :D Anywaaaaayyyy, I actually started writing because I got an email about a review asking if Crona was preggers and was like O.o stfu about my plot child soooo here I am typing at 2:19 in the morning... This chapter may be a little different than my old typing, because I've gotten better at proper punctuation, as you can see by my use of commas, but if I missed a few y'all can fight me about it in the reviews... Alright, read on kids -poof-

Across the city, in a cave hidden in the mountains, Medusa paced along the floor, waiting for Eruka to come back with details about her son and Kid. She had heard some things from people in passing, so she sent Eruka to find out the truth. She angrily glared and kicked a rock with her bare foot. "What the hell is taking that useless frog so long?" She growled, looking towards the cave entrance. "I swear, if you want something done, you might as well do it yourself." She raised her arms to summon her giant snake when a frog's croak was heard. "It took you long enough."

Eruka stepped into view after transforming back into her witch self. "Sorry, I got occupied with some information I thought you would like to know." Medusa arched her eyebrow with an amused grin creeping onto her face. "Oh? And what sort of information would this be?" She turned her back to the girl as she went to lounge on a rock. Eruka stepped forward and sat on her knees graciously at Medusa's feet. "It seems that Crona and Lord Death's son have entered a romantic relationship and have err, well, consummated it too. There is a slight speculation that Crona may be bearing a child because he has been having morning sickness, but they are confused as to how Crona would be able to bear a child since he is a male." Eruka looked at a hole in the ground to avoid Medusa's narrowing glare.

Medusa was angry. How dare that Shinigami trash lay his hands upon her dear child and possibly impregnate him. Of course she knew that Crona was able to bear children. Since the black blood was a part of Crona, it would be able to change his body to be able to carry a child. She stood and stepped around Eruka to grab her coat. Eruka leaned out of her way and perked up to look at Medusa. "Uhh, where are we going?" She asked curiously. Medusa simply turned to give her a smirk as she walked towards the entrance to the cave. She looked over at the lights of the city before up at the moon. It cackled madly with that wicked grin and blood dripping out of its mouth. Medusa let out a small chuckle at the sinister thing. She glanced back at Eruka over her shoulder, who now stood a few feet from her, and gave her a sweet smile. "We are going to go pay my dear Crona a visit."

Meanwhile, Crona was sitting on one of the couches in the living room, waiting for Kid to come back from his father's. He sighed and shifted slightly to get comfortable. His stomach was still giving him problems and he started to feel strange, like his body was changing to accommodate something. The feeling made him sick and he got up to go find something to eat. He and Kid had been dating for a few months now and so he had gotten pretty used to the way things worked around the house.

He spent most of his days in the garden, watching the birds fly by, and picking out flowers to set the table with. He and Hannah had started getting closer as well. She would help him when he needed someone to talk to about feelings he was having. As he entered the kitchen he smiled at her. "Morning," he said softly, so he wouldn't scare her. "Good morning Crona," Hannah smiled at him over her shoulder as she set the pan onto the stove before turning the knob to light it. "Are you hungry? I was just about to fix some breakfast for the master's return. Would you like some?" She looked at him as she got out a couple of eggs from the carton.

Crona sat down at the table and nodded. "Yes please." He watched her cook with a certain curiousity. The way she cracked the eggs perfectly on the edge of the counter every time, digging her nails slightly into the broken halves to pry them apart before tossing the shell into the trashcan. Hannah was truly amazing in many ways. She could cook, clean, and do all sorts of things. Crona had once found her playing the guitar and singing in Spanish. He perked up when he noticed her staring at him. An embarrassed blush came over his cheeks. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to stare…" He looked down at the table as she let out a soft chuckle. "It's alright Crona, I asked if you wanted to help me, since you seemed so interested in it."

He looked back up at her with a new wave of excitement filling his eyes. "Really? I can help?" He asked her with a tone of disbelief. Medusa never let him help her in the kitchen because if he messed up he would be locked in his room and forced to do it over and over again. It reminded him of the bunny incident that happened when he was a child. He shuddered slightly at the memory and got up to wash his hands. The water was a pleasant warmth on his skin. After he thoroughly washed his hands he went to stand by her side. "So uhh… what would you like me to do first?" She thought for a moment and took a step back from the stove to wipe her hand on her apron. "Let's see… would you like to learn how Master likes his eggs prepared? You two do make such a lovely couple." Crona blushed lightly at her comment, but nodded to say the he wanted to learn.

"Okay, first things first. You must learn to crack the egg. The way that I learned was by tapping it on the edge right at the center. That's how you get it to split perfectly in half. See, like this." She picked up another eggs from the carton and tapped it lightly against the counter edge to test it. "It helps to lightly tap it first so you know exactly where you're going to hit it at this angle." She pulled her hand back about half a foot away from the counter. "In order to break the egg shell, you must apply the right amount of force. If you're too rough, the egg shell will crumble and you'll have a mess all over your hands, but if you go to slow then you won't get it cracked all the way and will have to crack it again. Cracking it again isn't so hard unless you're too rough with it." She smiles and hands him an egg. "You try it."

Crona made a small face of worry. What if he didn't do it right? What if he made a mess and Hannah had to clean it up? His anxiety slowly started to creep over him and his hand began to shake. Hannah rose her eyebrows slightly before catching on what was happening. Crona had explained to her before that living with the was his mother had tortured him and emotionally neglected him caused him to doubt himself often. She gently took his hand and helped him tap the egg against the counter with just enough force to crack it. "Just like that." She smiled and took a step back to move the now finished eggs out of the pan and onto a glass plate.

Crona nodded his head and copied her motions to split the two eggs into the pan. He gave a small, surprised chuckle as the two halves split apart nicely and there was no shell left in the clearish yellow liquid. "I did it." He said almost in disbelief. "I did it." He smiled at her over his shoulder and she gave him a nod in return. The two continued to make breakfast and laugh together. Hannah taught him how to make blueberry pancakes from scratch too. Soon the meal was complete with blueberry pancakes, eggs sunny side up, toast with jam, and orange juice in a pitcher. They settled down and began eating some of their food as Kid walked into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks at the feast that was laid out in front of him on the table. "Wow Hannah, this is amazing." He took a plate and sat down at the head of the table to get his share. Hannah smiled around her fork and swallowed before replying. "Master, Crona helped out with a lot of it." Her reddish brown eyes flickered over to the shy boy standing there. She smiled softly before bowing slightly and leaving the room.

Crona smiled and then took his seat at the table. He picked up his fork and began eating slowly. "Is it really that good?" He asked Kid quietly with his fork still in his mouth. Kid nodded his head to answer his question. "Very good." That small amount of praise made Crona's stomach flutter a bit. The two continued to eat in relative silence until Crona broke it by asking what Lord Death had wanted.

Kid set down his silverware lightly, having a small debate on whether or not he should tell Crona. He decided he would. He looked up to meet the other boys gaze. "He wanted to talk to me about a particular soul resonance that has been picked up around the city recently." Crona rose his eyebrow slightly. "A soul resonance?" Kid nodded his head. "Indeed."

"Whose is it?" Crona asked softly. "Do you know?" Kid bit the inside of his cheek lightly before nodding his head. "We do know, but we don't know why it's here or what it wants." Crona furrowed his eyebrows lightly at that reply. "Whose is it?" Kid looked up from where his gaze had wandered to meet Crona's eyes. "Medusa's."


End file.
